


Pooting Princesses

by Kidcharlemagnex6



Category: Nintendo, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Farting, Flatulence, Scat, Screenplay/Script Format, fart contest, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcharlemagnex6/pseuds/Kidcharlemagnex6
Summary: Just getting the obligatory Peach and Daisy story out of the way. If you don't like this, please don't attack me or my fans personally. Princesses Peach and Daisy are owned by Nintendo.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pooting Princesses

(Approximately 11:30 AM on a beautiful, sunny beach with very few patrons in sight. We slowly pan over to two patrons in particular: best friends Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. The two young ladies are taking a day off together from all the pressures of ruling nations and want one day for themselves. The two are both wearing flattering two-pieces: pink for Peach and orange for Daisy. Their bikinis perfectly showed off their flat stomachs and curves in the right spots. They also both had their hair down and their crowns were nowhere to be found.)

(The girls are sunbathing in beach chairs with sunglasses on their faces. Between them is a metal bucket filled with melted ice, with several empty bottles of flavored beer surrounding it. Peach and Daisy are relaxing peacefully when Daisy gently places her hands over her stomach.)

Daisy: Oh, my stomach feels funny.

Peach (putting her hand over her stomach): Mine, too. What did you have for breakfast?

Daisy: A ton of scrambled eggs, like tons of them.

(Before Daisy can ask Peach the same question, she accidentally lets out a tiny poot. Daisy initially looks embarrassed before Peach starts giggling.)

Peach: I had some good beans and bacon, myself.

(Peach, feeling playful, rips four small farts of her own in quick succession. She giggles again for a little bit and then rests her head to relax again. Daisy, feeling her stomach churning, smiles deviously as she gets an idea.)

(Having decided to have a little extra fun with her best friend, Daisy sits up and places some pressure on her lower abdomen. After a little bit of struggling, she lets out several small farts in succession. She tries to make them just loud enough for Peach to hear, which she does.)

Peach (taking off her sunglasses): Are you challenging me?

Daisy (taking off her sunglasses): Hmmm, maybe.

(Daisy ups the ante by stretching out her legs and unleashing a gurgly beast of a fart. Peach returns fire by pushing her right leg toward and unleashing a loud ripper. She then does the same thing with her left leg to get the same result. She then looks over at Daisy; Daisy proceeds to pull her own finger and lift her leg, unleashing two beastly farts that add quite the stink to the girls’ day off. At this point, Peach and Daisy are officially having a farting contest, all while dressed in their best bikinis and not leaving their beach chairs.)

Peach (showing Daisy her index finger): Pull my finger…. (takes it away) Uh oh, too late!

(Peach catches a small burp in her hand, claps her hands in a peculiar manner, shakes the hand containing the burp, then swallows the burp. She can feel the burp reentering her stomach and join the copious amounts of fart gas already brewing inside of her.)

Peach (with her arms stretched out and her hands balled into fists): You’re in trouble.

Daisy (with fake worry): Oh, boy!

(With a strained but goofy expression on her face, Peach tilts her head to one side and rips a loud fart that lasts for two seconds. Her digestive system now in overdrive, Peach puts a different but still comical look on her face as she slowly raises her right hand with her index finger pointed up. As she raises her arm, she pushes out an enormous, prolonged fart that bubbles and crackles for four seconds. After a rapid pause, she then pops off two more bassy farts before lowering her arm.)

(Daisy follows that up with another big fart of her own, which makes her chuckle. Peach responds by swaying her hips to one side and ripping a short but loud fart. She then sways her hips to the other side and rips a whiny fart that’s not as loud but slightly longer.)

Daisy (playfully waving her hand in front of her face while Peach continues farting): Oh, oh, oh, oh…. (laughing), Okay, okay, you got me beat.

Peach (with her left arm raised and her hand in a fist, again): I’m not stopping ‘til someone can smell me from a mile away!

(While Daisy laughs, Peach pumps her raised left arm up and down a few times and then kicks up her right leg a few times, continuously farting all the while. Then, for her grand finale, Peach balls both of her hands into fists, forcibly contracts her arms inward, and unleashes an explosive fart that sounds a little wet. She and Daisy start hysterically laughing like little children, with the later letting off a long, squeaky fart that goes by unnoticed.)

Peach (wiping away a tear): Boy, do I need to drop a load!

Daisy (also wiping away a tear): Me, too. But I don’t want to get up. (She then glances at the bucket and has an idea.) Why don’t we just poop into the bucket?

Peach (cheerfully): Okay!

(Peach gets out of her chair and dumps the melted ice out of the bucket. Daisy joins her while taking in their combined stench.)

Daisy: Oh, baby, you stink.

Peach: So do you.

(The two girls then turn around, pull down their bikini bottoms, and squat over the bucket. They take a few deep breaths as they try to pinch some loaves into their makeshift toilet. Peach feels something reach the end of her colon and pushes. Instead of a turd, however, it’s another fart. This one lasts for six seconds, sounds wet and bubbly, and creates a very loud echo in the metal bucket. She and Daisy laugh some more.)

Daisy (feeling competitive again): You’re not beating me this time!

(With almost no effort at all, Daisy starts pushing out a long fart of her own. This one isn’t nearly as loud or wet, but it’s just as bubbly and lasts for twice as long. Daisy relaxes her strain and laughs with Peach. Peach responds with a fart that’s louder and lasts for ten seconds, choking out with a loud zip. The two laugh some more.)

Daisy: Okay, here we go!

(Determined to beat her best friend, Daisy strains her lower abdomen one last time to push out another mighty gale. She’s not disappointed as she unleashes a fart so long, loud, bubbly, and wet that a random passerby who was unlucky enough to have heard it would have thought that Daisy just soiled herself. She and Peach laugh like little girls, again.)

Peach (between laughs): Okay, stop, stop, you win!

(Concluding their laughter, the two girls then start pushing enormous logs out of their butts. Taking off their tops to make it easier to take deep breaths, Peach’s turd comes out as a single log that’s about two feet long and eight inches wide. Daisy, on the other hand, produces a similar result at first, but her poop breaks apart several times on its way into the bucket. It also measures around eight inches in diameter.)

(Once the girls finish doing their business, they let out much-needed sighs of relief. They turn around and stick their noses into the bucket to smell their creations. Surely enough, their poop almost smells strong enough to knock some birds out of the sky. The girls take in deep breaths and let out dreamy sighs.)

Peach: Oh, god, that’s good! But I’m not going to start touching myself.

Daisy: Me, neither. I’m exhausted.

(They put their bikinis back on, straighten out their chairs, and lay down on their stomachs to start tanning their backsides. They rip one last small fart each as they go back into relaxation mode, breathing in their gloriously combined stink along the way.)

(End of scene-fade to black)

_**THE END** _


	2. Author's Note

Hello, everyone, Kidcharlemagnex6 here.

Well, here I am with a brand new story. As you read in the description, this is a story involving many fanfic writers' favorite farting princesses Peach and Daisy. I just felt that I had to make some kind of contribution to this sub-genre if I was going to be serious about being a fart fetish author. The trouble was how to make mine more original than others. While looking through different stories, I noticed that many of them have Peach and/or Daisy farting while wearing either tight jeans or their normal dresses. I figured that seeing them fart in bikinis was something that needed to be represented more so I wrote them being at a beach for the backdrop. And yes, this story does borrow heavily from Scooby and Shaggy's farting contest. I knew I was going to have to do my own version of it at some point, so I figured I might as well combine it with this concept, so that's that. I also chose to give this a General rating because I figured I didn't need to put a mature or explicit one since there's no sexual content aside from one comment and some brief nudity.

But regardless, I just wanted to post another story to show that I'm not going anywhere for a while. I also want to say that I'm especially excited for you all to read my next story. It's an idea that I've had kicking around for a while and it's going to feature what might be the last characters you might expect to show up in a fart fetish story. I've already gotten many good wanks out of it before I even wrote any of it down, that's how sexy it's going to be.

Also, as I've said before, I'm thinking about starting a DeviantArt account. If anyone has any pointers, please shoot me with some suggestions in the comments.

Well, that's all I have to say about this one. Comments, bookmarks, and kudos aren't required but they're definitely appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you all next time.

Love always, Kidcharlemagnex6


End file.
